AlucardxSeras Blood Ties
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: A collection of sometimes unrelated drabbles, conversations and experiences between our favourite anime vampire couple.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ****LONELY NIGHTS**

_**Authors note: **__Yep folks, im starting a new fic already, basically my 8th . It will mostly be a collection of drabbles, one shots, not completely set in chronological order or necessarily connected. It will all basically focus on Alucard and Seras's relationship and their interactions with one another in all manner of situations. Some will be humorous, others horrific. Many will be adventurous while others will be erotic. Some chapters will be set in either the ova universe or original anime series universe, or in my seperate, alternate universe that ive made up. Indications will be given for which universe the chapter I write will be set in. Ill be writing whatever might come to mind as time goes on, or requests if anyone will give me and if I find your plot idea interesting and original, ill make an effort to write it to the best of my ability, informing you of all the steps of writing I take in its production. Anyway, heres the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Please dont forget, to fav, and review this and all my other fics if you have not. THANKYOU, ENJOY FOLKS!._

_**Anime universe**_

* * *

She sat there, alone, stirring the ladel of her spoon round and round in circles in her bowl. Creating a swirling vortex of the red liquid she needed to sustain herself. She looked to the clock and watched as time ticked away.

It was past midnight and Seras sat alone at her table with a bowl of transfusion blood infront of her. It was once again, one of those off nights the Hellsing organisation had. The defeat of thier main enemy had yielded an almost eary peace within London. Their had been almost no incidents in the city that needed Hellsings attention. Integra couldnt tell whether they had actually succeded in defeating the group who created the freak chips. Or the enemy had simply made themselves look as if they had disappeared to rise up and fight another day. Either way, it still meant boring off nights for Seras in particular.

The new soldiers had used the opportunity of peace to spend the wages they had earned to have some fun. Seras wasnt fazed or disappointed none of them wished to even offer her an opportunity to join them or were even interested in spending time with her. They were still new to the fact that they were hunting vampires, while working with vampires. She had given them a wide berth while both at the mansion and on their missions. Only making an appearance when she had to step in and assist them on a mission. Yet even then, she remained distant from them. Seras hadnt mind the isolation, she wasnt really interested in associating herself with the drunk, vulgerish and perversive men Hellsing had recently employed.

It unfortunately meant she had to resign herself to staying in her chambers, _** which was absolutely boring.**_ Walter was no longer around and Integra kept to her studies. The only thing Seras had to keep herself busy with was to sustain herself with her transfusion blood. She had almost no problem consumming it, she had made peace with the fact that she needed to sustain herself with the life giving liquid in order to survive. Despite the fact she still felt a little uneasy consuming the essence. And so she sat there taking sip after sip of her meal till the bowl was almost empty. Feeling as bored and dull as the look of her dungeon quarters was. Lately she had fallen under a plague of duldrum. Wondering if there was anything better in her unlife. She'd begun to think about and wondered many a time if all there was to her existence was to hunt and kill when needed. And then ly around, useless and unnoticed, until services would be needed and shed be called upon. She wondered if her master ever grew tired of this way of existence aswell. Despite his lust and thrill for battle and killing. She could see in his aura and hear in his voice, boredom and unamusement whenever on a usual mission. That, along with the fact he too displayed duldrum by simply sitting in his dungeon or pestering the servants, soldiers and Integra.

Suddenly then, as if on que as she just emptied the last spoon of blood into her mouth. Seras felt his shadowy presence enter her quarters. Yet she remained unfazed and still sat there, folding her arms and placing her head ontop of them. She knew why he was here, just to check if she was drinking her blood and pester if she wasnt. She still sat there unfazed, even when he materialized into the chair near her. He sat there with his feet up on the table and arms behind his back without his glasses or hat on.

"Boring evening for yourself aswell Master". Seras asked slightly amused as she lifted her head up and smiled at him.

He turned and looked her, rather annoyed as he eyed her empty bowl and unenergetic, unsurprised expression.

"Your no fun anymore policegirl, though im glad your senses have grown razor sharp". He stated with a sigh before relaxing himself in the chair.

He was slightly disappointed at her obedience and unfrightened behaviour. Normally she would'nt be drinking her blood and would have been exceptionally surprised and frightened at his sudden, unexpected appearance. It would have been his highlight of the evening to tease and pester her. However, like Integra, she no longer seemed to do or say anything to make him interested in annoying her. It seemed rather, she was the only one in the house at the moment whom he could speak with that wouldnt be frightened or annoyed by his presence. He watched as Seras stuck her ungloved hand in her bowl to scoop up the last droplet of blood on her finger and dangle it over her cute little pink tongue. When the drop fell to her tip, Alucard smirked to himself.

"Didnt your mother ever tell you not to play with your food". He stated, trying to stir up some humor in the moment.

"Funny, considering we are vampires". Seras remarked, knowing all the elements of eroticism vampire's showed while feeding off their human victims.

He chuckled at the remark and soon silence fell between them again. Seras then removed herself from the table and lied herself upon her bed as Alucard remained seated on his chair.

"Master, is there anything better we can do with our existence?". She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?". He replied.

"I mean, is this all we have to live for the next hundred or so years". She asked as Alucard dropped his posture and turned to look at Seras as she continued to ly on the bed. "To hunt and kill our kind, to have no life or alternate existence to live and exist by to further define ourselves. To have no other goals to strive for in our existence. To be used when needed, and ly down gathering dust when we aren't". She asked as Alucard listened to her and watched her as she looked back at him for a long while.

"Perhaps you should have taken me up on my offer of taking my blood and becoming independant Seras". He stated.

"Perhaps, but that would mean youd no longer be my master, and id have to leave you". She said lowly as she sat up.

"Id still be your sire and wed still have your birth link between us. You simply wouldnt be in the service of humans and be free to do as you wished. And I would'nt be treating you as a servant". He added.

"I know master, but...". She stated before trailing off. "You know master, despite early training me, and us working together on missions, we never really get a chance to...". She stated but held back.

"Hang out?". He interrupted rather amused as he arched an eyebrow at Seras. "Seras, do, I look like one of your cronnies from the police". He asked amused as Seras giggled at him.

"No, you look more like a rock star". She stated as Alucard gave her a questionable look. "Kinda like a Micheal Jackson gone wrong". She stated as Alucard chuckled and they both laughed before silence fell between them again.

"This wouldnt happen to have anything to do with the promise you made to Helena". He stated as Seras looked to him and lowered her gaze.

"Sort of master". She said lowly, feeling almost ashamed if he thought the only real reason she wanted to spend time with him was only to honour Helena's last wishes. "Its just, you and Integra spend so much time together and know each other better. Is it wrong I want to know more about my master, other than his legends and history as Dracula".

"So, you figured it out". He stated amused that she had deduced his true identity.

"It really wasnt all that difficult to discover, it was mostly in your name, along with a bit of detective work I learned". She stated cheerfully.

Suddenly, Alucard stood up, removing himself from his seat and moved to seat himself next to Seras on the bed. She looked on curiously and nearly squeaked as Alucard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. She looked up to him almost shocked as he stared down at her with a toothy grin.

"Is it wrong for me to cuddle with my little kitten". He teased as she blushed against his chest.

After a little giggle herself, she smiled and made herself comfortable as he held her close to him. The last time they had ever been in such an embrace was the night he turned and carried her in his arms. Despite his overwhelming dark nature and powers he displayed that night. He kept her warm, safe and comfortable, just as he was doing right now. She was glad this was one of the better sides he showed to her.

"Tomorrow, your new training begins". He stated as he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her neck where the bitemarks of her turning were.

She purred in response and rested her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. In the comfort of her masters embrace, she closed her eyes and blissfully dozed off to sleep before she could even get a chance to question him on this sudden new training idea he had brought up.

As she slept, Alucard caressed her sleeping form and contemplated on the new lessons hed teach her. He knew now was as better a time as any to educate her on these matters. Not only would it relieve the both of them of their duldrums, but it would further improve Seras's well being. Though he knew he could not teach her, or help her develop her own vampiric abilities as that was something shed have to learn on her own. He knew he was capable of educating her in subjects that would be just as useful to her. He planned on teaching her all the knowledge he had acquired over the centuries. From language, mathematics, science, physics... to mysticism and alchemy even. The type he had learned from his ancient books of Celtic arts that few other vampires possesed. Hed teach her the knowledge and powers that would make her more than just a mere nosferatu. With all this, shed be better able to learn and understand her own abilities and learn better to master them aswell as develop more. So that one day she would become truly a glorious member of his Dracul clan.

"Rest now till then, my darling apprentice". Alucard stated as he caressed Seras's sleeping form and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before he layed his head back against the wall to drift off to sleep himself.

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Yes I know, slightly boring and uneventful with a side order of fluff. Its just a chapter dedicated to one of my many fantasies for Alucard and Seras. The next chapter will be out the day I get a new idea, or someone gives me a plot idea to work on. Till then, I hope you've all enjoyed. BTW, the stated of Alucard looking like a Micheal Jackson gone wrong, is the description my mother gave when she first saw Alucard (BTW, she isnt a Hellsing or pretty much animation fan) PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV OR REVIEW THIS AND THE REST OF MY FICS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, AND REMEMBER REQUESTS FOR THIS FIC ARE MORE THAN WELCOME BYE BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **** PRANKS**

_**Authors note : **__Well im glad some of you are enjoying this fic. Im glad with the ideas that many of you have given, but id like to ask if you can please give me your ideas in more detail so I can work with it better, ok. In the meantime you can enjoy this special prank chapter. Be warned of a great deal of comedy and vengeful pranksters in this story aswell as Hellsing's newest psycho addition who is capable of going head to head with Alucard anytime, anywhere. Meet my official oc for the Hellsing universe, Matthias Alexander. __**BEWARE AND ENJOY**__._

* * *

Once again, it was another boring and uneventful night in the Hellsing estate. A great calmness before the storm swept over all of London. There were almost no vampire incursions in the last month. Which left plenty of time to either train or relax. With **him**, now running the Hellsing troops it was a strange and humorous mixture of both. Mostly entertaining for Alucard as **he **pushed the troops and brought about more hell upon the Hellsing estate. It had been a peaceful 5 months since the valentine brothers incident and only 2 since **he **had returned to Hellsing. Alucard smiled at the fact that the boring and duldrummed mansion he had been forced to dwell in had finally recieved a spark of life. Now he no longer was the only trouble maker on the grounds that was partly getting on Integra's nerves. Alucard was also pleased to see both his fledgling and the useless soldiers they had under their command finally being properly taught how to combat vampires without weapons. And sadly both **he **and himself were pushing the poor policegirl over the edge to help her better develop her vampiric abilities.

Suddenly, there was a knock upon his metal door to his dungeon. Annoyed he looked up and listened as another knock upon the door sounded.

"Enter". Alucard stated to whoever was knocking, rather annoyed.

Yet for some reason, another knock upon the steel door was heard and continued in an annoying rythm. Snarlingly, Alucard lifted himself off his wooden chair and made his way to the steel door to open and silence whoever was breaking his moment of peace.

"What do you want". Alucard stated as he swung the door wide open and stared almost wide eyed at the one who was knocking.

Before him stood a tall menacing looking figure, higher in height than himself, wrapped in a dark, dusty and ragged cloak. The beings face was concealed behind the dark vail of his hood, but his eyes could be seen, glowing deep red. Within a pair of long skeletal arms was held a massive wooden pscythe the ghostly looking figure held up straight as it stood before Alucard.

"_**Ive come for you, Alucard**_". The dark figure spoke in a deep sinister sounding voice, pointing a long skeletal finger towards Alucards face.

Alucard curled his eyebrows and looked on at the being before him before pulling out his Jackal and firing several shots at the both the beings head and his pscythe. Destroying both the pscythe and the upper half of his body as the apparent Grim Reapers cloak fell to the ground to reveal Seras concealed underneath a disguise of both shadowy material and hand made objects that were melded together to create an almost perfect likeness of the Grim Reaper. She stared wide eyed at her master with shock and fear on her face as all her efforts at trying to scare him proved fornaught.

"The Grim Reaper... you honestly thought that was going to get me". Alucard stated amused as he reholstered his gun into his clothing as Seras childishly pouted.

"It was still a good try was'nt it master". She stated as she held up a piece of shredded cloth and shadowy material from her costume.

Alucard had to admit, her creation, though futile in its initial goal was very convincing. He was impressed to see the shadow manipulative abilities both he and **he** taught her were improving, though he would have been happier if she had instead been using them a bit more practically.

"Exactly what are you doing here policegirl?". He asked arching an eyebrow at her as she layed kneeling on the ground before him.

"Well, I was practicing my shadow manipulation abilities in morphing objects to my will down in my room. Initially I was just trying to morph my chair, but, I had some advice given to me on a completely different way to practice my skills. I really didnt want to do it at first as I didn't want to make you angry, but, **he **was very... convincing master, sorry". Seras stated sheepishly as Alucard listened and arched his eyebrow before smirking.

"Yes, **he **can be very convincing can he, though im surprised my own fledgling actually bought into his little scheme and allowed herself to be his pawn.". Alucard stated as Seras shamefully lowered her head before him.

She then shot her head up as he suddenly knelt before her and held her chin up to him as he stared down at her with a mianicle smirk on his face.

"But im sure said fledgling would be all the more willing to make it up to her sire by accompanying him on a little excursion this evening. The kind involving the sweet nectar of payback". He stated with red inferno glowing eyes as Seras shivered and gulped under his terrifying gaze.

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Was suddenly heard, sounding throughout the Hellsing grounds coming from deep within the bowels of the estate.

The scream could be heard throughout the building and even in the surrounding grounds. Even the Round Table conference that was being held that evening in Integra's home was put to a hault the moment the scream was heard. The conference members had stopped their annual discussion on the finances on the Hellsing Organisation as another round of screaming was heard as Integra arched her eyebrow.

"_**MURDERERS**_... _**VIOLATERS**_... _**SWINE**_!". Was heard, this time coming much closer towards the conference room.

The conference members looked with concern as the sound of stomping boots was heard approaching the shut doors of the Round Table room. Many of them started fearing the coming of an attack on them all from the menacing sound as it drew nearer. Integra remained seated and released a sigh before drawing a puff from her cigar as Walter stood by her side. A sudden long deathly silence fell upon them as they looked on at the closed doors. In the blink of an eye, both doors were swung wide open as a dark figure stood in the doorway with a look of complete deranged madness upon his face, accompanied by a massive scowl. He was a tall man with a strong, well musculared body that whore a black sleeveless leather vest with almost scale like armour on it which left his muscular arms exposed. Covering his hands was a pair of fingerless black gloves and wrapped around his wrists were a pair of armour bracelets that sported 3 seperate short backward curving blades on each. The man appeared to be in his early 50s with tan coloured skin and a rugged face that possesed a moustache, goati and sideburns. He also had long black hair that went down to his shoulders and was double bound as a ponytail. The conference members all looked on at the insane man who had interrupted their meeting as Integra slightly smirked.

"_**Someone is going to die tonight**_". He spoke in an extremely threatening voice as he stood in the doorway and all the Round table conference members looked on at him with concern as if he was going to kill one of them.

"And a good evening to you aswell Matthias. What do you mean by stomping through the halls and screaming at the top of your lungs like that". Integra asked calmly as she emptied her cindered part of her cigar into her ashtray.

"Dont you good evening and whatever me Integra, I know what you polotical swine are up to!". He screamed pointing a long, powerful accusing finger at all the conference members including herself.

"And what exactly do you mean by that". She asked, arching her eyebrows while still keeping a smirk on her face with a calm demeaner about her.

"Its bad enough every government in the world orders every person to pay heavy and extremely unnecessary taxe's, now you people have the nerve to go ahead and rob a poor man of the one thing that brings him more joy in his life". He stated angrily as Walter moved to try and calm him down.

"Master Matthias, perhaps I can be of some assistance, now, whats been troubling you". Walter asked calmly as Matthias continued his grunting.

"Troubling me Walter?, Troubling me!, Ill tell you what's been troubling me!. Here I am, a highly unappreciated espionage/military/monster hunter coming down to my quarters after a hard days work. Im looking forward to sitting in front of the TV with my one true loves. But when I go to fetch said true love, do you know what I discover in my personal vault?". He asks as he holds Walter up to his face by the collar as the old butler nervously looks on into his eyes.

"What?". He says nervously.

"I discover that my beloved, favourite snack, the holy Cheese Dorito, whose packets of delicious flavour I have carefully stored away for safe keeping, have been raided, and 5 of the 123 packets ive stored away, have been stolen". He stated, ending with a long pause as everyone looked to him in disbelief.

"Oh... dear". Walter stated ending the silence as Matthias released him from his hold.

"Yes indeed, which begs the question". He stated as he turned his sights to the conference members who slightly cringed underneath his gaze. "WHICH ONE OF YOU POLITICAL SHEEP RAIDED MY SNACK VAULT!". He screamed at them all as he drew out a large kitchen knife and wove it around threateningly. "Was it you Penwood!". He asked pointing his blade at Penwood who sat at the highiest area of the table, near the head.

"Excuse me?". He asked before suddenly Matthias in the blink of an eye was standing, learing over him as he remained seated.

"Your seeming a bit more pudgy today than usual buddy". Mathias said as he stroked his hairy chin aswell as raised an eyebrow with the eye, while the other remained peered as he stared at Penwood.

"Pudgy!?". The slightly overweight official asked, before gasping as Mathias grabbed him be the throat and held him up as all the round table conference members looked on in shock.

"Cough up the crunchie tortillas or ill slice off your foreskin, frie it and serve it up as calamari to the mess hall". He stated threateningly as he held up the kitchen knife to Penwoods face.

"Matthias Alexander". Integra called catching his attention. "Do calm yourself down would you, afterall, you are in my home threatening my guests with accusations of which you have no proof of on him. So please, release sir Penwood and ill have Walter replace your missing junkfood snacks". She stated calmly with a hint of amusement behind her voice.

"Alright fine, ill let him go this time, but im gonna keep looking, and if I come back after finding out one of you aristocratical swine have been stealing my meals, ill sue each and everyone of you for every cent you have. And trust me dudes, with todays laws its possible, yeah yeah, you all better watch, _**THE PEOPLE HAVE THE POWER!**_". He shouted out as all the Round Table Conference members just stared at him.

"Are you even listening to yourself man?". One of the ministers asked as he looked on at Matthais's demented state.

"His completely bonkers". Another called as Integra stood up and moved to try and sooth his savagery.

"Matthias, calm yourself, please, im sure there is a logical explanation for your... belongings being stolen and I believe its completely unfair that you blame the very gentlemen who've employed you here and can just the same terminate your employment at the Hellsin-". Was all Integra could say before suddenly Matthias silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth as everyone stared at him in complete shock.

"Quiet... Do you hear that". He asked as he perked up his ears as he held Integra silent in his grasp and the entire room fell silent as all the conference members both stared at him and tried to hear what he was listening to.

"I sense a disturbance in the force". He suddenly stated to end the silence and release Integra from his grasp as she and the rest of the Round Table conference stared at him completely dumbfounded.

"I sense some unhead Asswife is right now Laying his Stinking fingers upon my precious cheese dorito's supplies!, **BLASPHEMY!**". The man Matthias screamed as he stormed out of the room and at a inhuman speed raced off through the hallways, faster than anyone could see him. Leaving Integra and the rest of the Round Table conference members behind, unscaved and dumbstruck at what just happened before them.

Integra stood up straight and chuckled before tightening her colar and standing to attention just as Sir Irelands and the other conference members made a gesture to speak to her.

"Sir Integra, how exactly can you condone such disrespectful behaviour from your own subordinate". Penwood stated angrily after enduring Matthias's rather brutal accusation and interrogation.

"Indeed Sir Hellsing". Sir Irelands stated firmly along with the rest of the ministers who agreed with him as Integra reseated herself.

"I admit, I understand your fears on his behaviour and way of dealing with certain problems. But there honestly is no need to worry gentlemen". She stated as all the members of the conference looked to her in complete disbelief. "Believe it or not, despite his slight abrassive nature towards some of the troops and way of dealing with authority, Matthias is a very capable and useful asset to this organisation. Let us not forget gentlemen that in the later days of my fathers rule while Alucard slept, Matthias was at one point the organisations trumpcard and had spent at that point almost a decade of dealing with vampires. Not including the few years after when Alucard was released and I ascended in leadership when he remained under our employment before partly retiring. Matthias is aside from Walter, the most experienced and well equiped human vampire hunter weve had under our employment. Not to mention, for some reason, he is the only man on this earth who is either brave or **mad** enough not to fear Alucard and rather enjoys having daily brawls with him. It helps give the troops we have a sense that there is someone they can rally behind or speak to, should they ever feel fear from Alucard. Plus it slightly gives Alucard some well needed excercise. Also, Matthias is incredibly loyal to us and if you recall he asked to return because he wanted to and could leave us anytime he wishes to. He has afterall ammassed a great deal of wealth for himself over his long career aswell as other unknown ventures. So we should really consider ourselves thankful for his presence and partly tolerate his outbursts and tantrums". She finally stated as some of the conference members arched their eyebrows in slight disagreement with her, while others slightly nodded.

"Besides he'll snap out of it eventually, or if he continues beyond his normal limit, ill just have Walter hose him down again". Integra stated amusedly as she took another puff from her cigar.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

The loud roaring, screaming and cursing continued to echoe from Matthias as he hastily made his way down to the dungeon area where his room apparantly resided. And both Alucard and Seras stood within the confines of as they heard his approach.

"I knew we should'nt have done this master". Seras said tearfully as she childishly tried to hide herself behind her master and drop the goods she had stolen from the vault under his command.

"Come now policegirl, grow some backbone". Alucard stated as he bent over and picked up the packet of cheese doritos both he and Seras had stolen from Matthias's vault.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the wall before them was blasted open. Seras stared with wide eyes as Matthais appeared before the both of them with a look of complete malice and insanity on his face as he held in both arms 2 massive rotating gattling guns. He turned towards the both of them and made 6 slow almost robot like steps before stopping abruptly before them.

"**GETAWAY FROM MY DELECTIBLES YOU TROGLODITES !**". He screamed as he pointed both automatic weapons at Alucard and Seras. Just as Seras fainted while Alucard continued to stand and smirk.

"Maybe this will teach you for using my own blood against me in your sick little games. Aswell as stealing from my wine cellar". Alucard stated as Matthais raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?". Matthais asked in slight confusion as he continued to point his weapons at Alucard.

"Dont you say what to me, I know it was you who raided my wine cellar". Alucard stated, pointing an accusing finger at Matthias.

"Dont talk coprolite man, while I admit to Seras being part of my evil scheme to play a prank on you. I admit I have nothing to do with your bloodwine going missing. Besides, what would I do with it, you know I never touch alcohol". Matthias solemnly stated.

"Yes I know, and I bet you counted on me knowing that fact and not suspecting you of such theft because of that". Alucard stated accusingly.

"Are you calling me a liar!".

"If the shoe fits".

"Oh, and you think that kind accusation gives you the right to raid my snack vault!".

"You've heard the old saying an eye for an eye right". Alucard stated as Matthias raised his eyebrows and sharpened his eyes before moving dangerously close towards Alucard.

"I am going to mess you up so much pal". Matthais stated as he cocked both of his weapons and aimed them as Alucard drew out his handguns.

"Shall I demonstrate to you why my last name means the impaler". He stated with a look of thrill and excitement on his face.

"Bring it neanderthal!".

"Look who's calling who a cave man".

"Oh Shut up you moron!".

"Don't you dare tell me to-".

"Ah voetsak jou naja!". (folks you really don't want to know what this means in english).

After that final insult was released, a loud crash was suddenly heard as gunfire and stone walls being smashed was heard. Aswell as viscious roaring, growling and snarling coming from both men as they brawled out with each other, reducing their surroundings to rubble. Both completely unaware that Seras had somehow managed to slip away and escape off to unknown areas for safety and another reason.

* * *

"Welldone policegirl, you played your part excellently". Integra's voice spoke as she sat in her usual office with Seras sitting across from her.

"Integra, you do know their go going to find out we were the ones behind all this right". Seras stated as she took a sip from the glass of bloodwine Walter had poured for her, from Alucards stolen bloodwine bottle.

"Ofcourse they will, while Alucard and Matthias are quickly proned to voilence and sometimes insanity. Neither of them are complete idiots, so yes eventually they will find out we were the ones behind all this. But to be honest theres nothing either of them could do to either of us that frightens me. Besides the eventuality of them discovering the truth will still be a long time from now. So relax Seras, enjoy as Alucard stated, the sweet nectar of payback". Integra stated as she took one of the corn chip cheese dorito's from the stolen packet Seras had given to Walter who had poured a bowel of the snackfood for her and crunched down on the unhealthy, but at the same time delicious tasting snackfood with a grin on her face.

"What have I gotten myself into". Seras miserably mumbled as both Matthias and Alucard continued to brawl with eachother deep within the bowels of the Hellsing estate.

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Well, I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of my oc . He is basically a representation of myself put into the Hellsing universe. That he looks like me (facially) and has a very similar persona to me as we both love Cheese Dorito's. The only difference being that I dont throw as big as a fit as him, or grab a pair of machine guns when im ticked off. Or have a well muscular body, among other awesome skills, sigh. Also, if you in anyway think Alucard is ooc for taking Matthais's insults and brawling with him, instead of impaling and killing him on the spot, I just want to give you some insight. Basically Alucard finds it very amusing that by far Matthias is the only man on this Earth who really treats him as a person and an equal, instead of someone above him. Aswell as is basically the only man brave or mad enough to snap and get up in his face, no matter how menacing or powerful Alucard makes himself look. Besides, in later chapters it will be revealed that Matthias is powerful in his own right and is very wise and is a partial reason why Alucard slightly respects him. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, maybe featuring Matthias if you've enjoyed him, please message me and give me the idea, but please be as detailed as possible. The next chapter ive planned will feature Matthias again, but on Halloween night and will feature a monster both of his and Alucards creation. If you have a better idea, please message it to me, till then please dont forget to fav or review this update. THANKS AGAIN FOLKS_

_**On a side note, you folks have to admit it, Matthias Alexander has got some balls**_


End file.
